


The Mortaues Flower

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Death, Feelings, Hehehe, Hurt Dean Winchester, Lots of jelaousy, M/M, Poison, Sam is on his death bed, Witches, cockatrice, merlin/spn crossover, revival, sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How about the best of both where Cas accidentally zaps him and Dean back to Authurian times and he keeps spoiling the future idk. (there's such a lack of merlin/spn crossovers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mortaues Flower

"Do something, Cas!" Dean yelled at the angel, his arms flailing out as he looked at his unconscious brother on the bed, who was covered in his own blood. They had just gotten back from a witch hunt. Sam had been kidnapped by the bitch, and by the time that Dean got there to gank her, she had already drugged Sam with some sort of potion. Dean had carried Sam back to the Impala and drove straight to their motel room, calling Castiel as he went.

Castiel frowned slightly and took a step towards the bed, placing a hand on Sam’s chest. Blue light flooded the room as Castiel attempted to heal the hunter, who coughed violently and then sunk back into the sheets.

"What’s wrong? Why didn’t it work?" Dean asked, swallowing nervously. Castiel frowned, his eyes flickering over Sam’s limp body.

"His body is in shock. I… I haven’t seen something like this in centuries, Dean…"

"What do you mean? What did that bitch do to him?!" Dean asked, his fists clenching. Castiel frowned and shook his head.

"As far as I can tell, she drugged him with a poisonous potion made from the Mortaeus flower. But that flower has been extinct for centuries."

"The what flower? I don’t get it, Cas, can’t you just use your mojo and patch him right back up?”

"It’s not that simple, Dean." Castiel said, squinting up at the older Winchester. "In order to cure him, we will need to make an antidote using the same flower that poisoned him."

"You just said that that flower has been extinct for centuries." Dean frowned. Castiel sighed. 

"I know. That’s why we will need to go back in time in order to obtain the antidote." Castiel stood up, straightening his trench coat. "I will transport Sam to Bobby’s house and explain the situation to him. Then I will return to you and we will depart for 1130 AD, the last recorded date that the Mortaeus flower existed." He placed his fingers on Sam’s forehead, ready to leave, but Dean grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Wait, just like that? We’re just going to go back in time?"

"If you want to save Sam, yes." And with that, Castiel disappeared with Sam, leaving Dean alone in the motel room.

Less than an hour later Castiel returned. Dean hopped up from the creaky motel bed when he arrived, stepping closer to him.

"Is Sammy okay?" He asked. Castiel frowned slightly.

"He is running a high fever. Bobby is taking care of him the best he can, but until we get the antidote, Sam will suffer from the effects of the poison. The Mortaeus flower inflicts an extremely slow and painful death, so my guess is that we have one week at the most to acquire the flower and return to our present era."

Dean swallowed. ”Okay. A week should be enough time, right? It can’t be that hard to find some stupid little flower.”

Castiel nodded slowly, then reached out and pressed the palm of his hand to Dean’s forehead. The hunter closed his eyes and grabbed onto the lapels of Cas’s trench coat, feeling as if he was being pulled into a tornado. Luckily, the sensation only lasted a few seconds before he was standing on solid ground again.

Dean opened his eyes and looked around, letting go of Castiel’s coat. It looked as if they were in some sort of storage closet, considering that there were rows of swords and shields hanging on the walls. Horse saddles and piles of chain male were stacked around the room, and Dean’s mouth dropped open as he took in the sight. This was a LARPer’s dream come true.

Charlie was going to be so jealous when he told her.

"Come on, Dean. We need to get out of here before-" Castiel was cut off as they heard footsteps approaching, and people talking. "I told you to polish my shield. Does this look polished to you?!” They heard the angry voice of a man yelling.

"It looks fine to me, sire." A second male voice responded. The first man snorted.

"You’re such an idiot, Merlin. Go polish it properly." He said, and then they heard heavy footsteps retreating. The second man, who Dean could only assume was named Merlin, huffed and walked into the storage room.

The shield clattered to the floor and Merlin yelped, jumping back when he saw Dean and Castiel. Castiel immediately surged forward, placing his hand over the small man’s mouth.

"Do not say a word." He hissed. Dean frowned.

"Cas, let him go. He’s terrified." he said. Cas glanced back at Dean and then took his hand off of Merlin’s mouth. The boy took a deep breath.

"Who- what- how did you two get in here?" he frowned, looking back and forth between Cas and Dean. His eyes widened. "Are you guys sorcerers?"

"Sorcerers?" Dean raised an eyebrow, frowning. "Uh, no." He laughed. Merlin frowned.

"Then why are you both dressed so oddly?" he raised an eyebrow. Dean frowned and looked down at his own clothes. He was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. Then he glanced over at Cas, who frowned.

"He does have a point, Dean. We are not dressed adequately for the time period." 

Dean frowned. ”Yeah, well, that doesn’t mean we’re sorcerers.” He snorted. Merlin frowned.

"Well then, what are you? Time travelers?” he chuckled. Castiel frowned and glanced at Dean. Merlin gasped.

"Oh my God, are you guys time travelers!?"

"Lower your voice." Castiel ordered. Merlin frowned slightly and looked over at Dean.

"That’s what you guys are, isn’t it? Time travelers? What year are you from? And why are you here?" he asked enthusiastically, looking between Castiel and Dean. Dean sighed and looked over at Cas.

"You want to just tell him?"

"I don’t see any reason not to. But if he jeopardizes the mission, we will need to kill him."

Merlin squeaked a little, putting his hands up. ”I won’t jeopardize anything, I swear. You can trust me… I’m a sorcerer too!”

"We aren’t sorcerers." Castiel said gruffly, scowling.

"You’re a witch?" Dean raised an eyebrow, frowning. Merlin frowned.

"No, I’m a sorcerer. But I only use my magic to protect Arthur. He doesn’t know. Magic is illegal here in Camelot."

"Arthur? Camelot?" he glanced over at Castiel. "You took us back in time to the era of King Arthur?”

"Actually, he’s not king yet. Just a royal pain in the butt if you ask me…" Merlin said, frowning. Castiel frowned back at Dean.

"I didn’t know I was bringing us back to the era of King Arthur. I simply brought us back to the last time and place where the existence of the Mortaeus plant was recorded." he said simply. Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Mortaeus plant? What do you need with that?"

Dean sighed. ”My brother got poisoned by a witch and we need the plant to make an antidote.”

Merlin licked his lips. ”I think I can help you. My Uncle Gaius is the King’s personal physician. I’m sure that he’ll be able to help you guys out.” 

Dean smiled. ”Seriously? Thanks, man.”

"Yeah. But first, I think we should get you guys some real clothes. It’ll help you guys blend in."

—-

“I still don’t understand, Merlin. These men are time travelers?” Merlin’s Uncle Gaius frowned as he looked between Dean and Cas. Castiel cleared his throat and Gaius turned to look at him.

“That is correct. We come from the year 2013. We’re looking for-”

“A Mortaeus flower, I know, I know. But you do realize that even now, that flower is extremely rare and only grows in the deepest caves beneath the Forest of Balor, beyond the Mountains of Isgaard.”

“Well, then, we’ll just have to go find it.” Dean said gruffly. Gaius and Merlin frowned at him, and Castiel licked his lips.

“His brother has been poisoned by the Mortaeus flower. It is imperative that we retrieve the antidote, before it is too late.” He said. Gaius frowned and nodded, handing a book to Castiel.

“All of the information you will need is in there. But be careful, there is a beast that guards the forest. A cockatrice. Just one drop of his venom would mean certain death.” He said, then handed Castiel a sketch of the beast. Dean shrugged.

“I’ve seen scarier. How do we gank it?”

“Gank?” Gaius frowned. Castiel rolled his eyes and glared at Dean half-heartedly.

“He means to say how do we kill it?”

“A silver blade to the heart should do the trick.”

“I can talk to Arthur and see if he will help us. He is the best swordsman in all the-“

“No, no, no.” Dean chuckled, putting a hand up. “Cas and I have got this covered. We don’t need anybody’s help just to climb up some stupid mountain.”

“It’s not just a ‘stupid mountain’. You could die.” Gaius said, frowning. Dean huffed.

“Yeah, well, if I might die, then who’s to say this Arthur guy might not die either?” Dean said. “I don’t want anybody else involved in this unless they absolutely have to be.”

“He’s the best swordsman in all of Camelot, Dean. Surely you at least want to see if he will help you on your quest.” Merlin said. Dean scowled.

“First of all, it’s not a freakin’ quest. Second of all, I—“

“Dean.” Castiel’s gruff voice cut him off. Dean frowned and blinked over at the angel, who tilted his head to the side and licked his lips.

“Perhaps a swordsman would benefit us on our search, Dean. Not to mention that we don’t know the area. We don’t want to get lost.”

Dean blinked a couple times, frowning. Finally he sighed, shaking his head.

“Fine. But only because Sammy’s sick and I’m not gonna let him die on my watch. Not again.” He said, and then he turned and left. Castiel reached out to grab him but Dean pulled away, storming from the house. Castiel sighed.

“Dean…” He called, following after the hunter. Gaius and merlin watched them curiously, and once Castiel had left, Gaius turned to look up at Merlin.

“Lover’s quarrel?” he said, raising an eyebrow. Merlin laughed, smirking a little and turning away to do his chores.

—-

“I don’t understand, Merlin. You want me to travel to the Forest of Bolar and fight a cockatrice because a couple of strangers are searching for a flower?” Arthur scowled at Merlin, tugging on his robe and sitting up on his bed. Merlin frowned and reached out, grabbing on to Arthur’s bare arm and pulling him back onto the bed. He pressed his naked body against Arthur’s, kissing his neck.

“Please, Arthur? They aren’t strangers, they’re good people. They only want to find the flower so that Dean can save his brother’s life.”

Arthur huffed. “Who is this Dean, anyhow? You speak so fondly of him, I think I may be growing jealous.”

Merlin snorted. “You shouldn’t be. You know you’re the only one for me.”

“Mmm.” Arthur smiled, leaning in and kissing Merlin softly on the lips. “That’s right. You’re mine.” He smiled and dragged Merlin forwards by the hip, draping his leg over Merlin’s own and shoving his tongue into Merlin’s mouth. The servant moaned softly and bucked his hips, grinding his erection against Arthur’s thigh. The man smiled and slipped back out of his robe, bucking his hips and grinding back against Merlin.

Merlin gasped and pushed back, his hard cock grinding against Arthur’s. The young prince sighed and closed his eyes, and together they began to work up a rhythm.

“Do you want to mount?” Arthur panted after a while. Merlin shook his head and made a soft whining noise in the back of his throat, reaching don between them and grabbing Arthur’s dick.

“No… next time. Right now…” He started kissing his way down Arthur’s neck and chest. “I just want to… make you feel good…” he breathed, his head moving under the sheets as he became face level with Arthur’s hard cock. His pink tongue darted out and he licked a stripe across the head. Arthur gasped and reached down under the blanket, tugging lightly on Merlin’s raven black hair.

“Oh… Merlin…” He sighed, gasping as he felt the man swallow his cock down in one fluid motion. He moaned quietly as Merlin began to bob up and down, hallowing his cheeks. Arthur bucked his hips, groaning softly.

“Keep doing that and I just might die, Merlin. Oh…” He moaned softly as Merlin bobbed his head up and down, licking all along his shaft. He flicked his tongue against the slit of Arthur’s cock and the man groaned, his hips stuttering as he came. Merlin hummed around the prince’s cock, cleaning it off as best as he could. Then he crawled back up the bed, kissing Arthur on the cheek and laying on top of him. Arthur smiled and wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist.

“Do you want me to take care of you too?” he breathed, kissing along Merlin’s neck. The servant smiled a little.

“Maybe. But what I’d really like is for you to help out Dean and Castiel and go with them to find a Mortaeus flower.” He said, laying small, open mouthed kisses to the prince’s shoulder. Arthur frowned and tilted Merlin’s chin up, pursing his lips.

“Are you using sex as a means to bribe me into saying yes to your friends’ little quest?” he asked. Merlin smirked a little and Arthur growled, flipping Merlin over and pinning him to the bed. He kissed his lips, leaning his forehead against Merlin’s. The servant smiled and the prince chuckled, rolling off of him.

“Fine. I’ll do it. But only because I love you.”

—-

“Wake up, Dean.” Castiel said, standing over Dean where he lay in a pile of hay. There weren’t exactly any motels in 1130 AD, so Dean and Cas had been forced to spend the night in a horse stable. Dean groaned and sat up, blinking up at Cas.

“What time is it?”

“Sunrise. Come on, we need to meet Merlin at the palace.”

Dean nodded and got up, stretching. Then he smirked over at Cas.

“D’you watch me all night?” He asked. Castiel nodded.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” he frowned slightly. Dean chuckled and stepped closer to Cas, grabbing him by his chainmail and pulling him close. He smirked, pecking Cas on the lips.

“You just can’t get enough of me, can you? I bet you love looking at me in this chainmail.”

“Dean, you have morning breath.” Castiel complained. Dean rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist, kissing him again.

“It’s okay, Cas. No need to be embarrassed. If it means anything, I think you look sexy in your chainmail too.” He said. Castiel blushed darkly, his lips twitching up a little.

“Dean, now is not the time for your flirtations.” He murmured. Dean hummed and kissed Castiel again, then pulled back and nodded.

“You’re right. Let’s go find this Merlin guy. Hopefully we can get a move on and find this Mortaeus flower today.”

“I agree. The sooner we can find the flower, the sooner we can make the antidote and cure Sam.”

So Dean and Cas set out for the palace. By the time they found it, the sun had long since risen. When they got there, Arthur and Merlin were waiting outside with their horses ready. There were a few men with them as well, but not many.

Arthur smiled when he saw Cas and Dean approaching.

“That’s them?” he asked merlin. He servant nodded, and Arthur licked his lips.

“You didn’t tell me that they were both so attractive.” He murmured. Merlin frowned.

“I believe that they are lovers. They would have no interest in you.” He said, then swiftly turned around and mounted his horse. Arthur smirked a little and stepped forward, holding out his hand for Dean to shake.

“I am Prince Arthur of Camelot.” He said. Dean smiled tightly.

“Nice to- uh – to meet you. I’m Dean Winchester.” He said. Castiel nudged him, frowning.

“Bow.” He hissed. Dean frowned but did as he was told. Arthur smiled and turned to look at Castiel. The angel bowed respectfully to the prince, looking up at him.

“What’s your name, then?”

“Castiel.” He answered, standing up straight. Arthur stuck out a hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Castiel. Now, I say we set out on this quest. The sooner we depart, the sooner we will be able to cross the Mountains of Isgaard and enter the Forest of Balor to find your antidote.”

“Yeah, plus, we want to leave before Uther finds out.” Merlin mumbled. Arthur shot an annoyed look in his direction before mounting his white horse. He pointed to two brown horses that were standing off to the side.

“Dean and Castiel, you will use those horses.”

“Alright.” Dean smiled, walking over to the horse and trying to get on. It took him several tries, and he could hear the other knights laughing at him. He was able to get on eventually though, and he smiled proudly over at Castiel, who was already sitting on his own horse. The angel frowned.

“Do you know how to ride a horse, Dean?” he asked quietly. Dean frowned.

‘What? Yeah. Of course.” He frowned. Castiel shrugged and looked back at Arthur, who turned back and moved his hand in a flicking motion.

“Onward.” He said, then made a clicking noise, and his horse set of at a trot. The brigade followed, with Dean in the rear. He rode about five feet before he yelped and fell off the horse, rolling in the dirt and quickly standing up. Castiel frowned and turned his horse back, looking at Dean in concern.

“Are you okay, Dean?” He asked. Dean blushed and stood up, mounting his horse again and glaring at Cas.

“Shut up and trot, Cas.”

Castiel snickered a little and turned his horse around again, trotting to catch up to the team. Dean did the same, and luckily, there was no incident this time.

—-

It took an entire day for the men to cross the Mountains of Isgaard. They had to leave the horses by a stream when they reached the Forest of Balor and the trees became too dense for the animals to walk through. Arthur led the group, much to Dean’s dismay, but he couldn’t do much to fight Arthur’s decision. He was pretty sure that the prince was the only person he had ever met who had a bigger ego than himself.

He found that it turned him on immensely.

That was why he was currently receiving the cold shoulder from Castiel, who turned out to be more than a little jealous of Dean’s little crush on Arthur. It got to the point where Cas wouldn’t even look at him, let along talk to him.

Dean didn’t get butt hurt over it, though. He was more focused on the mission at hand than his relationship with Cas, which he knew he could mend at any time. Finding this flower, however, was something that could only be done once and it needed to be done ASAP.

They did just that on the second day of their journey. Dean was the one who reached the flower first, and as he crouched beside it, merlin and Castiel entered the cave after him.

“Do you have somewhere to put it, Dean?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded, reaching out and carefully plucking the flower. 

“I gotcha, Sammy. You’re gonna be alright.” He murmured, then he carefully placed it into a glass vial and slipped the vial into his pocket. He smiled up at Cas, standing up and brushing off his pants.

“We’ll get it to my Uncle and he’ll whip the antidote right up for you.” Merlin said. Just then the other knights filed into the cave. That was when they started on their journey back to Camelot.

They hadn’t run into any problems on their way through the Forest of Balor the first time, but on their way back, they did. Dean was lost in his thoughts of Castiel and of curing Sam when he heard a screeching noise. He looked up with wide eyes to see a Griffin like animal, waving its wings and snapping at the brigade. He swallowed nervously and drew his sword, watching as the other men did the same.

Everything happened very fast. There was a flapping of wings as the monster stomped around. Dean could see all of the knights flashing their swords. Arthur charged at the monster and it grabbed him in its sharp beak, combing down and throwing him to the side. He screamed out in pain as Merlin screamed his name, running to his side.

Another knight, who Dean believed was named Gwain, slayed the beast. It fell to the ground with a shriek, flailing its wings. As soon as he fell all of the knights put their swords away, crowding around Merlin and Arthur. Dean and Castiel ran forward to see what was happening for themselves.

Arthur was on the ground, blood gushing from his side as Merlin tried uselessly to put pressure on their wound. But it was obvious that it was no use; Arthur was going to die. Merlin let out a soft cry, looking up at Dean and Cas.

“Do something. Help him! Please.”

Castiel frowned and sunk to his knees beside Merlin, reaching towards the prince. Dean’s eyes widened.

“Cas, don’t.” He hissed. The angel scowled.

“Dean, I have to. If he dies today, it will change the course of history.”

Dean bit his lip and watched nervously as Cas pressed his hand to Arthur’s side. Blue light flooded the area as Cas healed the man. Just as Arthur came to, the knights around them seized Castiel and manhandled him roughly. Dean’s nostrils flared.

“Let him go.” He growled.

‘He’s a sorcerer!” Gwaine yelled, holding Castiel tight. The angel frowned, looking over at Dean. Dean frowned, his eyes flickering down to Merlin and then to Arthur, then back to Cas as he felt a sense of dread overtaking him.

They basically dragged Castiel back to Camelot, and when they got there, he was immediately taken to the dungeons. Dean followed merlin and Arthur into the castle, basically seething the whole way.

“He isn’t a fucking sorcerer! He’s an angel!”

“Uther isn’t going to care what you call it, Dean. Castiel was caught using magic and he will not tolerate it.”

Dean groaned. “Merlin, this is ridiculous. We need to get home. I can’t leave without him and Sammy is gonna die if we don’t get him the antidote!” 

“I know, Dean, and I’m sorry. But Uther is not one to bend the laws. Cas is going to be put to death for this.” 

Dean scowled, then turned on Arthur. “And you’re not going to do anything about this? He saved your fucking life! He saved your life and you’re going to just stand by while your father puts him to death!” 

Arthur scowled, pushing Dean back. “Don’t yell at me. You don’t know what I’m planning on doing. But either way, your boyfriend is a warlock and whatever sentence my father gives to him, it’s one that he de-”

Arthur was cut off as Dean punched him in the face. The prince stumbled back a little before lunging forward, tacking Dean to the ground. The two were a relatively even fight, and they began to roll around on the floor, beating each other up. After about fifteen minutes, though, they were both exhausted and each sporting a good amount of bruises. 

They sat on opposite sides of Arthur’s bedroom now, with Merlin sitting on the bed in the middle. Dean realized that Merlin looked a bit too comfortable on Arthur’s bed for him not to be used to laying in it, and he licked his lips as he spoke. 

“How long have you two been together?’ he asked, flicking a finger between Merlin and Arthur. Arthur scowled, looking over at Dean. 

“What?” He asked, squinting his eyes. Dean sighed. 

“It’s okay. Castiel and I are together too. So how long have you two been dating?”

“We-we aren’t dating. I don’t know…” h trailed off, looking at merlin, the sorcerer sighed.

‘What’s the point, Arthur? He can obviously tell. Just answer his question.”

Arthur swallowed nervously, frowning. After a few moments, he spoke. “Fine. We’ve been together for eleven months. It’ll be a year on the thirteenth.” He said, blushing a little. Then he frowned and looked over at Dean.

“How long have you and Castiel been together?” he asked, almost accusingly. Dean licked his lips.

“Two months now. But we’ve liked each other for longer than that. We just… we never had the opportunity to tell each other.” He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. There was silence in the room, and finally Arthur spoke.

“Maybe I can go talk to my father. I’ll see if something can be arranged.”

Dean smiled. “That would be awesome.”

—-

Arthur stood in front of his father, the King, frowning. Uther looked at him skeptically.

“Are you actually asking me to set the sorcerer free? After you defied me and snuck off for three days on a dangerous journey that I explicitly forbid you from going on?!”

Arthur sighed, closing his eyes.

“I know that I defied you, father, and for that I am sorry. But the man you have imprisoned has committed no sin. He saved my life.”

“You don’t consider sorcery a sin?! Sorcery brings about nothing but evil, Arthur.”

“Father, please. He is a good man!”

Uther scowled. “You may think so now, Arthur, but the truth is that all sorcerers are evil. The boy will die. I have sentenced him to death by burning.”

Arthur huffed and turned, stalking out of the court. Uther sighed and put his head in his hands, shaking his head.

—-

Arthur stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door shut. Dean and Cas both looked up as he entered. Merlin stood up and stepped close to him, placing a hand on his chest.

“Are you okay?” He asked. Arthur growled.

‘My father is so unreasonable!” he yelled, seething. Dean frowned.

“What do you mean? What’s going to happen to Cas?”

Arthur sighed. “I’m sorry, Dean. My father has sentenced him to death. He will burn at the stake tomorrow at noon.”

Dean frowned as Arthur sighed and shook his head. “I need to go find Gwen. I need a drink.” He mumbled, then left the room. Merlin sighed and sat back down beside Dean, reaching out and touching his shoulder.

“It’s okay. If Castiel is an angel, like you said, being burned at the stake won’t hurt him at all. Right?”

Dean nodded, running his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, you’re right.” He sighed. “You’re right.”

“Yeah, they just stack up a bunch of logs and pour some oil on them. Nothing an angel wouldn’t be able to withstand.” Merlin said. Dean frowned, looking up at Merlin.

“Oil? What type of oil?”

Merlin licked his lips. “I think it’s called Holy Oil. Uther says that it purifies the accused as they burn.” He rolled his eyes. Dean hopped up, putting his hands on either side of his head.

“Shit! Shit, shit, shit!” He yelled, pacing back and forth. Merlin frowned.

“What?”

“Holy Oil will kill him! It’s basically the only thing that can, besides this special blade that they have where I come from…” he trailed off, panic settling in. “Oh, fuck, Merlin… you’ve got to help me.” He said, tears now shining in his eyes. He turned and grabbed Merlin by the lapels of his shirt. “We have to save him. I can’t let him die. He doesn’t even know that I…” he trailed off, unable to admit even to merlin that he loved Castiel.

He loved him with all of his heart.

Merlin swallowed and nodded. “Of course. I’ll help you. I’ll help you.” He said.

—-

Merlin stole a bit of sleeping potion from Gaius, then bribed Gwen into slipping it into the prison guard’s food that night. Dean took care of the key, pick pocketing being one of his most coveted skills.

Around 1 AM Dean snuck into the prison room, unlocking the door to the prison. Castiel stood up, stepping towards Dean and grabbing his shirt. He pulled him close, kissing him.

“You came, Dean. We need to get out of here.”

“Zap us out. We’re all sorted to leave.”

‘I can’t. This cell must be warded or something- I’m powerless here.” He said. Dean groaned softly and grabbed Cas’s hand. 

“Come on, hurry.” He whispered. They ran through the corridor and up the stairs. They were on their way out when they literally ran into merlin. He frowned.

“I thought you guys were leaving.” He hissed. Dean sighed.

“The castle is warded, he’s powerless in here.”

“Ugh.” Merlin groaned, then looked behind him. “Arthur, Morgana and Uther are just finishing their dinner. You can go through the back way; you can make your escape that way.

“Alright. Thank you merlin.” Then he let go of Castiel and embraced Merlin in a hug. Merlin smiled and hugged him back, closing his eyes.

“Merlin!” Arthur’s demanding voice came loud from the dining room. Merlin sighed and pulled back, and Dean tapped him on the cheek affectionately.

‘Don’t let him bully you too badly.” He said with a smile. Merlin snorted. 

“Yeah. And you make sure you let Castiel know how you feel, before it’s too late.” Merlin said. Dean smiled and blushed, nodding.

“Merlin!” Arthur called again, and Merlin chuckled.

“Gotta go.” He said, and then with a little wave he was off. Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand again, tugging on it.

“Come on, Dean. We need to get back before it’s too late.” He said. They ran from the castle then, and once they were in an open filed, Castiel pulled Dean closer and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. He pressed a hand to Dean’s forehead and they were off, sailing through time once again. 

They landed with a thud in Bobby’s kitchen. The man startled awake, hopping up.

“Who’s there? Dean? Cas?” he frowned and stepped forward. “You got the flower?”

“Yeah.” Dean said, stepping away from cas and digging into his pocket. He handed the vial to Bobby and then looked around. 

“Where’s Sammy?” he asked. Bobby pointed towards the bed in the corner of the room as he took the flower, walking over to his desk and starting to make the antidote. Dean went and sat beside his brother’s bed, brushing the sweat from his forehead.

“You’re gonna be fine, Sammy. We got the antidote for you and you’re gonna be okay.”

“De…” Sam breathed out, coughing in his sleep. He glanced over his shoulder at bobby, who was bustling over with a bowl in his hands. He helped Sam sit up and poured the liquid down his throat. The three men watched nervously as Sam coughed, then shivered and slowly opened his eyes.

He blinked up at Dean, taking in deep breaths. “Hey Dean.” He smiled a little, then frowned. “Why are you dressed in chainmail?”

Dean smiled, laughing a little. “Long story, Sammy. I’ll tell you when you feel a bit better.”

Sam nodded, laying back on the bed. He smiled over at Castiel.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Sam.”

‘You should get your rest, boy.” Bobby said, patting Sam’s arm. The hunter nodded, and Bobby turned to Dean. “You too, son. It looks like you’ve had a long week.”

Dean snorted. “Ain’t that the truth.”

Later that night, as Dean say in bed, he looked up and saw that Castiel was standing there, watching over him. He frowned and scooted over a little.

“Lay with me.” He said. Castiel smiled and did so, laying down behind Dean and wrapping his arms around the hunter. Dean sighed and snuggled back into the Cas.

“Dean?” Castiel whispered. 

‘Yeah, baby?”

“What did Merlin mean when he told you to let me know ‘how you feel’?”

Dean swallowed. “I don’t know, Cas… Everything was kind of crazy back there. I mean, they almost killed you.” He sighed, going quiet for a few moments. “I guess what he meant to ay was… I should just let you know that I… I really care about you, Cas.” He placed his hand over Castiel’s on his chest, giving it a squeeze. “And there’s nobody that I would rather be with than you.”

Castiel smiled a bit. “Even Prince Arthur?”

Dean snorted. “Especially Prince Arthur.”

Cas smiled and kissed the back of Dean’s neck, rubbing his hand up and down a little. Dean smiled and closed his eyes. 

“Goodnight, Cas.”

“Goodnight.” Castiel whispered, his breath hot against the back of Dean’s neck as the hunter drifted to sleep.


End file.
